Memories of the Good Times
by Speedpelt
Summary: A young mobian named Sardonyx goes out for the first time and makes a new friend along the way. An introduction to my Sonic oc meeting Sonic for the first time. Set in the past when they were little. Not a pairing just them getting along.


**Author's Note: Alright so this is a little intro to my oc Sardonyx so enjoy! It's a somewhat old writing and it was transferred from my deviantart profile. ^^ Oh and I'm using Sonic's classic design in this fanfiction but I plan on using his modern design in the future just so you know.**

I wasn't like other children. I never played with other kids. Or went to normal school. I was completely isolated from the world and the problem was I never understood why.  
>The only person who ever really knew me was Madeline. Sweet, motherly, Madeline.I still remember her as clear as day. Her beautiful sky blue eyes, her long brown hair always tied up in a bun and always in a white lab coat. Madeline was the closest thing I had to a mother. Always encouraging me but for some reason told me never to go outside the houses fence. However, back then I didn't know the truth. I didn't know what made me stand out. Around the age of five I began to wonder what made the outside world forbidden. Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me.<br>I stood next to the fence that bordered the property of our house. I wore a purple t-shirt, tan pants and red tennis shoes. The cabin we lived in was still within eyesight and Madeline was working in the garage on one of her inventions. Before I went out I hesitated, worried that Madeline would be upset if I did. I looked out at the horizon.  
>The bright morning sun was just beginning to peer through the mountains signaling the start of a new summer day. Just the sight of those lush forest-filled mountains made me push my doubts aside and go for it. I was quite strong compared to typical Mobian children, though I didn't know it at the time.<br>Focusing on the patch of grass I wanted to land on, I leaped over the four foot high fence and landed right on the mark. A sense of excitement and the feeling of adventure struck me. I was out of the house. Sure Maddy would probably ground me for life, but I didn't care! I was free to go exploring this unknown territory and perhaps even make friends along the way. Though I knew I couldn't stay out here forever because I didn't want to leave Maddy behind.

"_Well I might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts_." I thought to myself.

I would take a quick look around the mountains and be back by lunchtime. Like my strength I had no idea that my speed was an abnormal trait. I ran past tree after tree in less than a second occasionally stopping to enjoy the scenery.  
>After many hours of exploring I came to a stop at the end of a forest. In front of me was a cliff that went down to a field surrounded by mountains. In this field were a variety of flowers, such as poppies, daisies and blossoms. I stared at the sight in awe.<p>

"What could be so bad about a beautiful place like this?" I asked myself.

I laid down on the grass and took in the scent of fresh mountain air.  
>All of a sudden my ears twitched as I heard something in the distance. It sounded like barking? A feeling of fear swept over me. I had no idea how to act around people and what if I met a bad person? How would I be able to defend myself? As the barking came closer I quickly got up and looked for a place to hide.<br>I decided that the best place to hide would be up a tree as quickly as I could I climbed up the nearest tree and sat down on a branch. Out of the view of those who were coming and just in time too because I soon as I did a creature rushed out of the bushes. I gasped, it was a Mobini dog. I'd never seen a Mobini dog in person before. He was a light brown color with dark brown patches over his left eye, on his ears, back and stomach. Not to mention he had cutest little black nose. The Mobini had his nose on the ground as if he was looking for something.

"Muttski! Where are you?!" a voice called out.

There was more rustling in the bushes as a young Mobian boy came out.  
>This Mobian, like myself, was a hedgehog about my age. Though unlike me he was blue, not black and red. He had black eyes and red and white tennis shoes on. Also he was a little bit on the heavy side if you ask me. It surprised me that a Mobian like myself was all the way out here. Maddy always said that people didn't come out here often because of the many hazards of the mountains weather conditions or something like that. Though Madeline did tell me that there was a war going on so I guess Mobians must be getting desperate for coming to a place like this.<p>

"_Does that mean... they're losing the war_?" I thought to myself.

The young hedgehog boy came up to the dog sniffing at the ground and rubbed his ear. The dog stopped for a moment and looked up at the hedgehog while wagging his tail.

"You silly doggie." said the blue hedgehog. "I threw the ball the other direction. Why would you come over here?"

The dog simply barked and returned sniffing. I soon realized he was coming towards the tree I was up in. As the dog looked up the tree I hoped it didn't see me. Just then he did something I did not want to see.

"Oh, that's why you went the other way, you had to go pee!" said the boy Mobian.

Being sick of the fact that I was in a tree on which a dog recently marked his territory, I stood up on the branch hoping to jump to another tree. That is until the branch couldn't support my weight anymore and broke. I fell out of the tree and landed with a thud on the grass.

"I hope I didn't land where that dog peed." I thought as I pulled myself up from the ground.

I then noticed that the Mobini was right in front of me wagging its tail and barking excitingly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" asked the little blue hedgehog as he came up to me.

"I'm fine. That was nothing." I said as I dusted myself off.

The Mobian boy gave me a curious look. "Why were you up in that tree?" he asked.

I looked down and shifted my feet. "Well...I was...exploring." I answered still not looking him in the eyes. The blue hedgie looked at me for a moment. Then had a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, don't be scared." he said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I looked in his eyes for a moment with defiance. "I'm not scared. I just...never talked to another Mobian before." I said looking back down then sat on the grass. The hedgehog boy face then showed a surprised expression.

"What do you mean you've never talked to another Mobian before?! Don't you have any friends or family?" he asked.

"I have someone who's like a mom to me. But she's also my only friend." I said. I always knew Maddy wasn't my biological mother. We were far to different in looks to be related. But I was blessed to have someone as good as her to take care of me.

I then noticed that Muttski was sniffing me this whole time. The dog then noticed that I was staring at him. He then placed himself on my lap and started licking my face. I started giggling at the dogs actions. The boy then looked at Muttski to me and smiled.

"Well if Muttski likes you, you must be nice." he said. The boy got up and held out his hand. "By the way my name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

I looked at his hand for a moment then after putting Muttski down I accepted it.

"Sardonyx." I said.

Sonic then cocked an eye ridge. "Sardonyx? I never heard a name like that before." he said.

I giggled. "It's better than a name like Sonic." I teased. "Why do they call you that anyway?"

At this comment the blue hedgie began to have a huge grin on his face. "I'll show you." he said. He then pointed to a tree that was about a hundred feet away. "I'll be there and back before you can even count to ten." "Alright then, prove it." I said. "1, 2, 3, 4-" I never got to finish because before I knew it he was there and back.

"What do you think? Not to shabby huh?" Sonic said confidently. The fact that he was confident somehow brought out my competitive side. As I became determined to outrun this Mobian.

"It was pretty good." I admitted with a shrug. Then I looked him directly in the eyes and smirked. "But I can do better." Sonic obviously never met some one who claimed to be faster than him, because he was clearly shocked by my words. Then it was his turn to smirk.

"If you're as fast as you say you are then maybe you can catch me, tag you're it!" He said as he grabbed Muttski and quickly ran off. The sudden game of tag caught me off guard for a moment. But I quickly recovered and ran after him.

He certainly didn't believe when I said I was as fast as him. Because I easily caught up with him and tagged him back. He looked at me and after a moment he smiled.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Someone I can actually play tag with!"

I laughed at his reaction. Sonic then stood up. "Better prepare yourself because this time I'm not going easy on you." I smiled.

"You're going to have to catch me first." I said. I then quickly ran off. Knowing full well that Sonic was right behind me.  
>I was having so much fun with Sonic and Muttski that I completely lost track of time. It wasn't until Sonic, Muttski, and I were laying on the grass field that I noticed the sun was beginning to set.<p>

"Oh no!" I shouted. "

What is it?" Sonic asked concerned.

"I've been gone for too long and Maddy is going to kill me!" I said in a paniced tone. Sonic's eyes then widened.

"Oh yea, I was having so much fun playing with you that I forgot about Uncle Chuck." he said.  
>I got up and looked at my feet.<p>

"Guess this means we have to say goodbye." I said somewhat sadly. The reason I was sad was because I had finally made a friend and now I probably wasn't going to see him for a while. Sonic must've caught my tone, because then I felt a couple of hands on my shoulders.

"Hey don't be sad." he said as he smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, and when we do we can have a race to see who's the fastest." My sadness was then replaced with excitement.

"All right." I said. "But I'm gonna win." Sonic then held out his hand and made a fist with his pinky extended.

"Let's pinky promise on that." I looked at his pinky then hesitantly hooked my own around it.

After we made our promise we said our goodbyes and I gave Muttski one last pat on the head before I ran back home. Maddy was really furious with me when I came back.

"Where were you Sardonyx! I've been worried sick!" she shouted. Her face red with anger. I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"I went exploring... over the fence." I mumbled. Madeline actually calmed down quite a bit. She gave me a sympathetic look for a moment. Then sat down and sighed, while rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"I should've known this would happen." she said.

"I'm sorry..." I mummbled. "I just wanted to see what it was like outside the fence. I didn't mean to come home so late." Maddy was silent for a moment.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine." My ears twitched a bit.

"How is it your fault." I asked.

"Simple." Maddy said. "I've neglected my responsibilities as your guardian to make sure you had a stable social status."

I tilted my head with a confused look on my face. "Huh?" Maddy smiled and chuckled.

"I haven't given you the chance to make friends."

My eyes widened. "Does this mean you're going to let me go talk with other people?" I asked excitingly.

"I will someday." she said. Then she went back to frowning. "But right now you can't go outside the fence. I know your very curious as to why you can't do that, but I promise I will tell you when you're older. Alright?" I didn't understand why she was being so serious at the time. But I decided not to question it and just nod my head.

Madeline gave me a warm smile. "That's a good girl." she said. "Now let's get you tucked in bed, shall we." I was going to say I wasn't tired but I ended up yawning instead. Maddy then picked me up and walked me to my bed. After she tucked me in I looked at the window. The moon was full and bright and the stars covered the night sky.

"_I'm glad I went out today._" I thought. "_I got to the mountains and I made new friends._" I thought about Sonic and Muttski. "_I wonder if I'll ever see them again_." was the last thought in my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

It's funny how even now after eight years that day still lingers in my memory. So much has happened sense that day. I'm not the carefree little hedgehog that I once was. That girl is long gone. Standing in her place is a cold-hearted, dark and bitter mobian. Who is nothing but a shadow trying to corner her prey as a bounty hunter. Not for the stupid reward. But to satisfy an emptiness and lust for revenge that has been eating her alive for years, sometimes hoping that the criminals she chases might actually do her the favor of ending her life. My thoughts sometimes think about that mobian boy I met way back then. How did he turn out? Was he successful in life? Or did he turn out to be like me? An empty shell of a mobian. I hope your life is better than mine Sonic. Because, although my path is not as dark as some. It is _not_ a road I recommend.

-  
><strong>AN: Well that's the end of this drabble. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
